The New Generation
by Mizu-chii42
Summary: Events in history are doomed to repeat forever, but what happens when our heroes are too old to save the world again? - You give the job to their children! OC's and maybe OoC's


A new Generation

**Events in history are doomed to repeat forever, but what happens when our heroes are too old to save the world again? - You give the job to their children!**

**Character Info: (To be updated as more characters join the story)**

**- Older Gen. -**

**Jak- Became the Sage of Dark Eco, Husband to Keira**

**Keira- Became the Sage of Light Eco, Wife to Jak**

**Daxter- Husband to Tess(Both are Ottsel's), Adviser to Sig**

**Ashelin- Wife to Torn**

**Torn- Husband to Ashelin, Freedom League's General**

**- New Gen. -**

**Aria(12)- Jak and Keira's only living child, Has a little control over all types of Eco.**

**Maria(16)- One of Torn and Ashelin's children.**

**Karos(17)- One of Torn and Ashelin's children, Aria's Babysitter**

**Kay(10)- One of Torn and Ashelin's children. **

**Notices! (Some might not even be about THIS chapter)**

**1) "British" Spelling**

**2) I try not to be "Mary-sue" about my OC's, but sometimes I might slip. Please don't be angry. I try not to. **

**3) Torn and Ashelin have 4, FOUR kids.**

**4) Death of Main and Side characters**

**5) I'm hungry…. and Tired**

**6) Events in this story may be RANDOM, I'm a random person, I just type. I don't plan…. well, I sort of don't plan. I do a little for the characters.**

**7) If you've got an idea for the story, PM me about it because I don't check my reviews all that often. I might even put your plan into the story!**

**8) Sorry if you don't like this.**

**9) Jak and Daxter belong to Naughty-Dog, not me. I just own my OC's and my words...**

Chapter 1)

Aria sat on her bed and sighed while staring at the rather plain wall across from her. "Stupid… Why do I have to be Grounded while Kay can play…?" Aria kicked the air, pretending it to be football, and pouted. Her short blond hair was in a mess and she had scrapes going all up and down her left arm and leg. "Next time I see her-"

"You'll what? Catch me and strangle me~?" Kay, a young red-headed girl in both terms of personality and hair colour, was at the window of Aria's room. The view out of her room was overlooking the whole city, and it got pretty windy being so high up. "Kay!" Aria nearly screamed, and ran over to her and opened the window, "Do you know how dangerous that is?! If you fall, your as good as dead!" Kay just smiled and nodded. "B-but… Mom is stopping me from visiting you! Why is that…?"

"I'm grounded because of you." Aria sighed and helped pull Kay into the bedroom. "Never do that again. Understand?" Kay frowned, but nodded. "Good, now be a good girl and leave. I'm not allowed to have friends over when I'm grounded!" Kay smiled and turned to walk out the front door and froze. Aria turned to see what was stoping her, and saw her father, Jak. "Uh-oh…" Aria gulped, "H-hello dad…" Aria looked at her dad, and then at Kay and mouthed, 'Leave now, please' to Kay who simply nodded and slid past Jak and bolted down the stairs.

"Dad I can explain, she-" "I know, I heard." Jak smiled, "What I want to know is why did you get grounded? Your mother seems really worried." Aria chuckled a little and gulped. "You see…. Kay wanted… too see a Metal-Head nest… and she wanted me to follow her, so I did…" Aria glanced at her father, expecting to see him mad or ready to blow a fuse, but instead he seemed rather calm. Jak closed his for a moment and nodded. "Alright, I've got an idea, it's something I've been meaning to do for awhile. What do you think about learning how to fight?"

Aria nearly chocked on the air she was breathing when she heard her father say that. "You mean… LIke…?" Jak nodded, "Yep, you'll be getting coached by Torn however." Jak smiled. Aria gulped and paled. The last time Torn had tried to teach her how to fight, it ended up in a hospital visit for Aria. "Dad! Please no!" Aria's eyes begun to water, she didn't like the idea of getting pounded into the ground in less then an hour.

"Torn won't kill you." Jak simply said, "Your training for the first week will begin tomorrow. I'll call you for dinner." Jak chuckled softly to himself, quite glad to be back home. He shut the door Aria's room and walked away, leaving a crying Aria in her room. "I'm so dead…" as the only thing Jak heard as he walked from Aria's room and into the kitchen.

"Keira, dear?" Jak called out when he saw his wife wasn't there. "Hmm…" Jak sighed and shook his head as he went to the stew and begun to help finish the half-done stew.

- A little later -

"Aria!" her father called up the stairs, as he finished setting the table, "Dinner!" Jak was answered with a muffled "Coming!" and then a loud crash, and shortly after Aria came rolling down the stairs. "Must you always do that?" Keira, who just came back from shopping, sighed.

"Yeah, Hi mom, love you too." Aria muttered as she sat up and stretched, "Sorry." Keira laughed as Jak shook his head and took a seat at the table. "Potato and mushroom stew?" Aria blanched as Keira nodded and sat down. "Aria, you can either eat it or you can make your own food." Keira begun to fill the bowls and held out Aria's to her. Aria sighed and sat down at the table, then she took the bowl from her mother and poked the floating mushrooms in the stew with her spoon. "Are these really Mushrooms…? They look more like fur balls that Daxter coughed up that one time…." Aria muttered softly. "They are not, and I'm telling Dax you said that! He'll get a kick." Jak retorted with a smirk, "Now, eat up." Keira smiled and spoke in a rather cheerful tone, "And you thought that you and your child wouldn't get along~" Jak nodded slightly before sighing. " I have… something I have to do…" Jak sighed again, "Samos asked for me to do something, and it's going to take me away from Haven for about a month." Jak closed his eyes when he was done speaking, waiting for the conversation to start up again.

"Dear, I understand we're both Sages and all, but please! Spend a little more time with your child and me!" , Keira

"Yeah! I don't see you for almost a full year and you come back and say you have to leave again!" , Aria

"I would love to… But I can't really deny Samos… It's an important task …" , Jak

"Let me come along!" , Keira

"Who will be here for Aria?" , Jak

"I can take care of myself!" , Aria who got ignored

" Torn and Ashelin have their kids who cause just as much mischief as our own!" , Jak

"What about Daxter? He'd love to take care of Aria." , Keira

"You DO remember what happened last time we did that, yes?" , Jak

"…. Yeah…. " , Keria respond meekly and got quiet, "Fine… Just come home safe."

"I always do, don't I?" Jak got a glare from Keira and sighed, "Fine, I'll try."

Aria laughed at the mention of what happened. Dax was currently living in Spargus and was helping Sig keep the city safe and helps make sure that every one is obeying the few rules that everyone in Spargus has. The last time Aira had been sent to her "uncle" she kept trying to eat him because he kept reminding her of a talking Muskrat. Daxter had to remain close to Sig so that Aira wouldn't him or place him over a fire pit. Because Daxter wasn't keeping an eye on her, Aria got into lots of trouble with the locals and even called a few of the Precursor Monks a bunch of names which would be best to not be repeated. Needless to say, Aria learned very quickly that the rules of Spargus city allow for the shooting of weapons in town and how to run faster.

After dinner was done, Keira washed her dishes and quickly bolted to her room so that she wouldn't be drafted into helping her mother collect the muskrats to the next nights stew. Keira had always made it a habit of making Muskrat stew on Sundays. Aria didn't bother asking about it, because she felt that the answer wasn't one she really wanted to know and knowing her mother, it was probably going to be something long and confusing. Once Aria was in the safety of her room, she went to the window and looked out of it.

The view was of the whole city of Haven-City, and being able to view the entire city was something that Aria had grown used to, but wished to have a home where she could see the people and how they interact. Needless to say, Aria liked to sneak out and get away from her home and look around the city for herself. She had made friends with some of the children who lived in the destroyed parts of the city. Jak had always warned Aria not to go there, and if she did not to stay for too long because Metal-Heads might still be lurking in the areas, but Aria figured that if little kids who were cast away from their family at birth could live there, then she saw no reason she couldn't hang around longer than she was allowed.

Aria stared into the auburn coloured sky and sighed, not really knowing why she sighed. "Ar-ar~?" a voice that Aria recognized whispered behind her, "Wanna play~?" Aria turned around and shook her had as she went over to her desk and knelt down, "No thanks Kay, What did I tell you about climbing into my room?" Aria frowned and backed up a little so that Kay could get out from under the desk. "Mum said I could sleep over here if you didn't mind my other siblings!" Kay seemed really happy but dropped the smile when Aria hit her lightly on the head, "I'm grounded! Ask mum and dad!" Kay frowned as she pointed to the window and saw both Maria and Karon standing outside… well, more like hanging outside. "Get in here you two, if you'd fall I'd have to explain to your mother and father why there's a splattered carcass of their two oldest children outside from my window!" Aria exclaimed, not really making it a very pretty sight.

"Lovely image, try saying it again when it's not a possible outcome!" Maria nearly screamed at Aria,"We just didn't know if was wise to be in your room without asking." Karon snorted, "Says the lady who walks into mum and dads room without asking to 'borrow' a gun or two!" Maria would have been half tempted to smack her brother if she could turn around and do so without letting go of the wires that connected from building to building. Maria was, however, about to make a remark when Aria and Kay both yelled at them to get inside. Once everyone was on stable grounds Maria took a deep breath and let it out, glad she didn't have to hold onto anything anymore. Karon on the other hand, just sat down on Aria's bed and watched as everyone interacted.

"So, Ar-Ar, what did your dad do when he found me here?" Kay asked, ignoring the little growl she got when she called Aria by her nickname. "Dad… He wasn't that mad. I even told him why I got grounded, and he STILL wasn't mad!" Aria exclaimed, throwing her arms up in surprise, "In fact, he want me to begin taking lessons from Torn on fighting!" Kay burst out laughing as Maria placed a hand on Aria, trying to comfort her. "Well, then you'll be taking lessons with the three of us… well, Kay's getting medical lessons." Karon muttered, not really caring what was going on. Aria only nodded and whimpered, "Can I take medical lessons too…?" "Not unless you want to have Keira nagging you the whole time." Jak answered for everyone.

Kay jumped up and looked worried but Jak just shook his head. "We heard you all yelling, it's fine if your going to sleep over. Just DON'T destroy the room again." Jak smiled, but it wasn't his normal smile, "Dark's a little mad from last time." Everyone but Karon quickly nodded and sat down, Karon just glanced over to Jak and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm stuck in the same room as two girls who jump from their own shadow and a woman who is almost the splitting image of mom!" Jak laughed at that last part and got a harsh glare from Maria, "I'm not mom! My hair is much shorter than her's and it's the wrong colour! I've got dad's hair!" Maria exclaimed angrily at Karon. "I meant.. oh, forget it!" Karon got off the bed and walked over to Jak, "You don't happen to have a spare room I could borrow?" Jak nodded and motioned for him to follow and then walked off to the the spare room, leaving the three girls alone.

"Have I ever said your dad's awesome?!" Kay happily cheered as she made herself comfy where Karon just was. Aria simply nodded and walked over to the closet to get out two mattresses and laid them on the floor. "Kay, you can take the bed if you want" Aria smiled as she sat down on one of the mattresses, "I don't mind!" Kay smiled and collapsed on the bed and giggled, quite happy to be able to not use the mattresses that were Aria's.

Maria just sighed as she sat down on the other mattresses and looked around, "Your family is strange…" Aria nodded. "Yes, but they mean well. You know, Dax is a like a uncle to me." Aria giggled at the mixed reactions from both Maria and Kay. "He's WHAT?!" Both sisters nearly screamed, "Your kidding me, Orange-Muskrat as a uncle?" Maria sounded rather disgusted. Kay, was more excited, "Can we see Daxter anytime soon?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders and with that, the three continued to talk about random and pointless stuff the whole night until they passed out.

Karon, on the other hand, was sitting in the guest-room around mid-night when a knock to the door startled him, "It's Keira, Would you mind if I came in?" Karon gave a grunt and Keira walked in, dressed in her PJ's of green and blue. "May I ask? Your here late at night." Karon stated simply, he was used to staying up late to help his father from time-to-time, and it just became a habit not to sleep on some nights.

"It's nothing big, I just wanted to ask you take care of Aria… I'm leaving her in your family's care while I'm gone following Jak." Karon nodded, "For what and how long?" Keira looked away and didn't answer him. Karon sighed in understanding. "Do you ever plan to come back to Haven?" Keira nodded, "One day, but not soon." Karon sighed and nodded as Keira left the room and closed the door.

- End -

**Be honest, I'd love to hear what you think of this so far! If you have a suggestion, please PM me about it~**


End file.
